Különös jegyesség
by Fiffenet
Summary: Nincs kaland, nincs ármány, csupán egy kis könnyed romantikus történet. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Különös jegyesség**_

_**I.**_

A palota folyosója dühös léptektől hangos. Egy fiatal nő „vágtatott" végig a szobák előtt. Vörös szemei izzanak a dühtől, hosszú fekete haját hiába kontyolta fel, a nagy rohamban néhány tincs utat tört arca elé. Arcán két egyenetlen vonalú, halvány méregcsík látható. Apró, nőies mégis erős termetével hihetetlen sebességgel rohan. Mögötte aggódó arccal egy hozzá hasonlító nő szalad. Már ránézésre meg lehet mondani, hogy korban – még ha csak kevéssel is – de idősebb. Magas vékony testalkata, engedelmes tartása, komoly arca árulkodik róla.

- Nem hiszem el. Ezt nem gondolhatják komolyan. – morog a fiatalabbik.

- Ema-chan… kérlek, ne őrjöngj! Nem is neked kell végig csinálnod! – próbálja csillapítani.

- De én ezt akkor sem fogadom el! Misa! Hogy tudsz ebbe ilyen könnyen belenyugodni?

- Drága húgom, nincs más választásom.

- Már hogyne lenne! Meg is szökhetnél. Mehetnénk együtt!

- Lányok! Elég legyen! A vendégünk megérkezett. Menjünk, fogadjuk!

- Ts… engem biztos nem fogtok semmi ilyesmibe belekényszeríteni. – zsörtölődik tovább.

- Egyszer majd te is találkozol valakivel aki lakatot tesz a nagy szádra - szekálja húgát

Sesshoumaru egy hatalmas kapu előtt áll és csak bámulja azt. Nem tetszik neki a helyzet, amibe kényszerült, de apja kívánságát tiszteletben kell tartania. Természetesen az is nagyot nyomott a latban, hogy ezzel az egyezséggel nagyobb területek ura lehet. Csak a nagyobb hatalom érdekli. Egy kényszerházasság. Egy alku, amit még apja kötött az északi tartományok urával, Sakamotoval, mikor még gyerek volt. Évekig szent meggyőződése volt, hogy apja csak rossz döntéseket tudott hozni. Szerelem egy halandóval, majd meghalni miatta, és természetesen a kardok elosztása közte és hanyou testvére között. Az idő elteltével egyik sem tűnik már akkora hibának. Mindenben megtalálta az indokot, amitől a tettek elfogadhatóbbá válnak. Talán ez sem lesz az. Ellenszenvét elrejtve, büszkén indul a birtok felé, ahogy a kapu kinyílt.

Néhány perc múlva el is éri a palotát, ahol azonnal a nagyterembe vezetik. Itt fogadja őt a helyi nagyúr és két leánya.

- Légy üdvözölve Sesshoumaru-sama! Remélem biztonságos utad volt! – kedvesen üdvözli Sakamoto.

Sesshoumaru egy apró biccentéssel válaszol. Véletlenül sem akar bájcsevejbe keveredni. A nagyúr nagyobbik lányát vezeti elő, hogy bemutassa. Első ránézésre tökéletesen illik Sesshoumaru mellé. Rideg, vörös szemeivel néz jövendőbelijére, hogy üdvözölje.

- Nagyon örülök a találkozásnak Sesshoumaru-sama. A nevem Misa. – válasznak ő is csak egy biccentést kap.

Látszik, hogy Misának sincs ínyére a dolog, de nincs mit tenni, ez a kötelessége, kénytelen beletörődni. Sesshoumaru megpillant még valakit. Jelenlétét érezte eddig is, de csak most láthatta meg. Sakamoto észreveszi, hogy Sesshoumaru a fiatalabbik lányát figyeli.

- Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama! Ő itt a kisebbik lányom. Ema.

Ugyanolyan fekete haja és vörös szemei vannak, mint nővérének. De mégis teljesen más volt. Szemében valamilyen különös tűz ég. Ha az arckifejezését is jól megnézi, az ember láthatja, hogy egyértelműen dühös. Méghozzá nővére jövendőbelijére. Imádja, már-már bálványozza testvérét és nagyon elkeseríti, hogy boldogtalan lehet ebben a házasságban. Mert meggyőződése, hogy boldogtalan lesz.

- Üdvözöllek Sesshoumaru-sama! – hallatszottak a kedves szavak, de a megvetés továbbra is árad szemeiből. Indulatán az sem segít, hogy - látva dühét - Sesshoumaru a várható bólintás kíséretében egy csalfa mosolyt rejteget a szája sarkában.

Sesshoumaru jól megnézhette mind a két lányt. Be kell látnia, első megítélésre, a fiatalabbik kedvére valóbb lenne. Már a természete miatt is. Ha már kénytelen házasságra adnia a fejét, jó lett volna, ha maga választhatná meg a párt is.

Eljött a vacsora ideje is. A hangulat továbbra sem fesztelen. Szinte tapintható körülöttük a borús aura. Sakamoto természetesen semmit nem érzékel a dologból. Vagy csak egyszerűen nem akar. Ha valaki látja ilyen vígan csevegni eszébe sem jutna, hogy milyen erős és nagyhatalmú Nagyúr valójában. Misa próbál legalább formális beszélgetést folytatni, bár túl kimerítő választ nem kap kérdéseire. Rövideket annál inkább. Ema pedig egyszerűen indulatait próbálja csillapítani. Különösen nehezére esik, mikor azon kapja magát, hogy Sesshoumaru rajta felejti tekintetét. Ilyenkor értetlenül néz rá, és hogy törje a csendet idiótábbnál idiótább kérdéseket tesz fel.

_- Oh, istenem! Ez meg milyen kérdés volt? – _sújtják le saját szavai.

Ezektől a férfi is kizökken és valami kurta jelentéktelen válasszal elintézi.

_- Ez meg mégis milyen válasz? Mi baja van ennek? Vágj nyugodt arcot! Nyugodt arcot! Nem dühíthet fel! Eeeeeh!_

Sesshoumaru ahogy végig néz a társaságon, úgy érzi, most inkább bonyolódna egy háborúba az alku megszegése miatt. Egyre kevésbé, hiszi, hogy tényleg jó ötlet ez az egész.

A vacsorát túlélve Ema a szobájában hánykolódik.

- Hihetetlen milyen arrogáns egy fickó! Hn! Na, majd én megmondom neki!

Már a folyóson rohan a délutánihoz hasonló lendülettel. Annyira sikerült felpaprikáznia magát, hogy észre se vette, hogy egyenesen az előtte álló Sesshoumaruba gázol, aki épp a számára elkészített szobába igyekszik. Magához sem tér Ema a meglepetéstől, de már megállás nélkül, kíméletlenül zúdítja véleményét a nagyúrra, aki ebből mit sem ért.

- Ide figyelj Sesshoumaru-sama! Ha már így alakult, ajánlom, hogy a jövőben rendesen bánj a nővéremmel. Viseld gondját és ne hagyd, hogy boldogtalan legyen. Különben velem gyűlik meg a bajod.

- Hát persze. – valahogy nem tudja komolyan venni. Továbbsétál a szobája felé.

- Nem vicceltem. Ha már hozzád beszélek, ne fordíts nekem hátat. – megragadja a karját, hogy visszarántsa. Természetesen a lendülete ehhez elég kevés volt. Annyit ért el vele, hogy Sesshoumarutól egy roppant dühös és megvető tekintetet kapott.

- Nem a boldogságért házasodunk. Ehhez semmi közöd, nem tartozom neked semmilyen magyarázattal vagy ígérettel. – újra elindul

- Már hogyne lenne! Bármelyik nőt megkaphatnád! Miért az én nővérem? Vissza is utasíthatnád! Ha nem akarod őt, miért nem hagyod? – érvel loholva utána.

- Talán a helyébe lépsz?

- Mi?

- Jól hallottad!

- Én… én ugyan nem. Keress máshol mennyasszonyt magadnak!

- Nem.

- Miért nem?

Sesshoumaru unja, hogy kioktatják és kérdőre vonják. Megragadja Ema karját és berángatja a legközelebbi ajtón. A szoba üres volt. A közelben sem volt senki a palotában.

- Most már elég! Ne ordítozz!

- Akkor és ott ordítozok, ahol akarok. Ha nem tetszik, tégy ellene. – ebben a pillanatban már bánja is, amit mondott. De igyekezett határozott maradni.

Sesshoumarunak több se kellett, elvesztette türelmét. Úgy döntött megleckézteti. Megragadja a lány derekát, másik kezével a karjait a háta mögött összefogva. Ahogy szorosan magához húzza, érzi, hogy Ema lélegzete elakad, izmai megfeszülnek. Arcával arcához közelít, mire a lány összeszorítja szeméit és fogait.

- Hn… - Sesshoumaru gúnyosan vigyorog – Tudtam, hogy csak a szád nagy. Azt mondtad, bármelyik nőt megkaphatom. Én most téged akarlak. Ehhez mit szólsz? Lépj a nővéred helyébe.

Ema szemei kikerekednek a döbbenettől, a düh csak úgy fortyog benne. A férfi túl szorosan fogja, nem tud ellenkezni, ahhoz viszont túl büszke, hogy segítségért sikítson. Egyenesen a szemébe nézve tűrte a helyzetet. Az összeszűkített arany szempárból nem tud sok mindent kiolvasni.

- Gondoltam. – lazítva a szorításon elengedi a lányt

- Mégis mit képzelsz, ki vagy te? – háborog – Rám nézz, ha hozzád beszélek!

Sesshoumaru már nem is akar uralkodni magán. Újra megragadja őt és kihasználva a lány döbbenetét megcsókolja. Ema teljesen ledermed. Levegőt is alig mer venni. Arca elvörösödik, érzi, hogy egész teste forrósodik. Viszonozza a csókot. Mikor észbe kap, szemeit összeszorítva próbálja ellökni magától, de mindössze addig jut, hogy szorosan kapaszkodik a férfi ruhájába. Megszakítva a csókot Sesshoumaru elmosolyodik. Beletúr a lány hajába. Ema ahogy kiszabadult a karok szorításából, összecsúszott. Arcán könnyei folynak, ujjait a szájához emeli, így bámul még pár percig maga elé.

„_Ez nem lehet! Mi történt? Miért nem tettem semmit? Miért nem védekeztem? Megcsókolt… Hogyan gyengülhettem el ennyire? Megcsókolt… Milyen durva és kegyetlen. De mégis… milyen finom volt… Ts! Csak jót szórakozott!"_

Sesshoumaru újra a szobája felé veszi az irányt. Határozottan elégedett magával.

„_Hn. Ostoba nőszemély! Milyen szemtelen. Ez jó lecke volt neki. De talán túlságosan is élveztem. ha ilyen menyasszonyom lenne, biztos nem unatkoznék."_

A napok eseménytelenül telnek. Mindenki feszülten készül az esküvőre. Mindenki más miatt feszeng. Az első este eseményeire eddig még nem derült fény. Ema maga sem tudja, miért tartja még mindig titokban. A düh továbbra is csak fortyog benne. Amikor csak tudja, kerüli Sesshoumarut, de egyre csak úgy látszik ez lehetetlen.

- Istenem ez a fickó mindenhol ott van? – mérgelődik, bár amikor tekintetével nem találja, bosszankodva keresi.

Nem is sejti, de Sesshoumaru is hasonlóan vélekedik. Ennek ellenére, eddig ahányszor szóba elegyedtek, mindig vita lett a vége. Ilyenkor természetesen Ema haragosan elviharzott. Alig értettek egyet valamiben. Ráadásul minden találkozásnál gondolatban felidézték az első estét. Ez is különösen felpaprikázta a hangulatot.

Természetesen a Sesshoumarunak Misaval is kell időznie. Nem vághatja az arcukba ennyire nyíltan, hogy csak a nagyobb területekért és hatalomért hajlandó erre. Mikor Ema kettesben látja őket, mindig azon kapja magát, hogy kémkedik egy bokor mögött. Ilyenkor teljesen megzavarodva elrohan, amíg nem látja senki.

A két nővér is gyakran sétál a kertben. Mindkettejüket eléggé nyomasztja az esküvő. Most is a kertben ejtőznek a kis halastó partján, az eget kémlelve. Misanak feltűnt, hogy Ema az utóbbi időben szórakozott.

- Mondd, Ema-chan. Történt valami?

- Miért kérdezed?

- Olyan furcsán viselkedsz?

- Nem tudom, mire gondolsz. – _„Észrevette? Nyugodt arc! Nyugodt arc!"_

- Talán egy fiú van a dologban? – trafál bele – Ez az! Te szerelmes vagy! Mesélj! Ki ő? – pislogni se hagy időt húgának

- Miii? Dehogy vagyok! – nevet zavarodottan

De Misa csak kuncog tovább. Úgy dönt, még nem faggatja.

- Misa. Milyen érzés szerelmesnek lenni?

- Hát… hogy is mondjam… Mikor a közeledben van, erősen dobog a szíved, nem tudsz uralkodni az érzéseiden. folyton úgy érzed, hogy bolondot csinálsz magadból. De mikor nincs veled, hiányzik és folyton csak őt keresed. Vagyis úgy gondolom, hogy ilyen lehet a szerelem. – elnevette magát ugyanolyan zavartan, mint előtte húga.

- Hmm. – _„Az nem lehet! Nem lehetek szerelmes! Belé nem! Tény, hogy zavart vagyok a közelében, de, csak mert mindig kihoz a sodromból. Főleg mikor eszembe jut a csókja. Az a szemtelen! Megcsókolt… be kell valljam, nem is volt olyan rossz – _pirul bele mosolyogva _- Eeehhh? Szerelmes vagyok? Nem! Nem!_" – felpattan és futásnak ered.

- Hé! Ema- chan! Beléd meg mi ütött? – értetlenkedve néz utána

De Ema csak fut, ahogy bír. Szerencsétlenségére bele botlik Sesshoumaruba. Rákvörös arccal mered rá ijedtében. A vörös és az arany tekintet egy hosszú másodperce összekapcsolódott. Ema úgy érezte, a férfi látja minden gondolatát.

- Én… én… én… Elnézést! – megkerülve a férfit, rohan tovább

- Hn. – nagyokat pislog utána


	2. Chapter 2

_**Különös jegyesség**_

_**II.**_

Ema az éjszakai hűvös szelet élvezi az erkélyen. Nem tud aludni. Mivel elég későre jár, vesződött azzal, hogy hálóruhájára köntöst húzzon. Vékony lenge ruháját és leeresztett éjfekete haját dobálja a szél. Behunyt szemmel élvezi a nyugalmat. Érez valamit, lepillant és látja, hogy Sesshoumaru figyeli őt. Még néhány másodpercig csak nézik egymást. Végül Sesshoumaru elrugaszkodik és puhán Ema mellett landol. A lány ijedtében kicsit hátrálni kezd, miközben a férfi egyre csak közeledik felé. Megelőzve a további hátrálást Sesshoumaru elkapja derekát, másik kezével tarkójánál lágyan a hajába markolt. Minden tétovázás nélkül megcsókolja. Lágyabban, mint először. Testével egészen hozzásimul a lányéhoz.

Nem ismerné be senkinek, még magának is nehezen, de vágyik a lány után. Ema kezével Sesshoumaru ruhájába kapaszkodik. Harcol magával. Legalább olyan büszke, mint a férfi. Sesshoumaru érintése egy különös hangot csal ki a lányból, ez a hang egészen a csontjáig hatol. Mikor megszakítja a csókot, Ema a kezét a férfi arcához emeli – a másikkal még mindig szorosan kapaszkodik – újra meg akarja csókolni. Az arany szempár hirtelen megkeményedik, rideggé válik. Eszébe jutott a megállapodás, amit apja kötött. El kell vennie Sakamoto lányát. De nem azt, akit éppen karol. Lassan elhúzódik a lánytól, kezét lefejti ruhájáról.

- Várj! Én… én cserélek. – nem biztos benne, hogy a férfi hallotta a mondat végét, olyan gyorsan ment el.

Amilyen meglepetés volt Emának az érkezése, úgy döbbenti le a hirtelen távozása. Hál' annak, hogy végképp semmit sem ért az egész éjszakát ébren tölti. Abban az egyben már teljesen biztos, hogy hogyan is érez Sesshoumaru iránt.

- Hogy tudtam ekkora galibába keveredni? Nekem végem van! - Csak sóhajtozik.

Misa szemére sem jön aznap éjjel álom. Épp, hogy kilép az erkélyre, meglátja Emat Sesshoumaru karjában. Visszalép, de csak épp annyira, hogy ne vegyék őt észre, de mégis jól lásson. Elképedve és pirulva figyeli őket. Már érti miért volt húga olyan különös legutóbb. Hirtelen belehasít egy gondolat, ahogy halkan visszahátrál a szobába. A gondolat, az ötlet boldoggá tette, mégis bűntudata volt. De úgy dönt, egy próbát megér.

Másnap délután sétálni hívja húgát. Ema ennek nagyon örül, addig sem gondol az esküvőre. Bizalmasan csacsognak, ahogy mindig is szoktak, míg végül Misa a megfelelő témára tereli a szót. Kicsit aljasnak érzi magát, de abban reménykedik, hogy ez a kis cselszövés majd segít mindenki boldogságán.

- Mond csak, Ema-chan. Szerinted milyen ember ez a Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Goromba, pökhendi, öntelt. – pirul bele.

- Tudod, valamit be kell vallanom. – Ema kérdőn néz rá - Legutóbb nem voltam teljesen őszinte veled. Amikor a szerelemről kérdeztél. Ema, én szerelmes vagyok.

- Mi? Te szerelmes vagy? Sesshoumaruba? – _„Kérlek ne!"_

- Jaj, nem! Hisz most mondtad, hogy kicsit sem kedves. Ezt én is így gondolom. – bár tudja, hogy húga egyáltalán nem közömbös iránta.

- Akkor kibe?

- Takemaru.

- A hadvezér fia? És ő tudja?

- Igen. Ő is viszont szeret.

- Tényleg? Milyen romantikus! Nagyon szép pár lesztek! – lelkendezik, mint egy kislány.

- Nem leszünk. Az egyezség miatt nem lehetünk.

- Jaj, nővérem! Ez igazságtalanság! Nem élhetsz boldogtalanul! – _„Azzal a férfival, akiért elepedek!"_ – Valamit tenni kell!

- Nincs mit tenni, kedves húgom. Ez a kötelességem, nem szívesen keverném háborúba a birodalmat. – megfogja Ema kezeit – csak azt ígérd meg nekem, hogy ha eljön az ideje, te harcolsz a szerelmedért! – nagyon aljasnak érzi magát, amiért ezeket mondta Emanak.

Ema nagyokat pislogott végül rábólintott.

Még aznap, a vacsoránál az öreg felhozza a témát, ami mindenkit lehangol.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, szeretnék veled néhány dolgot megbeszélni.

- Mi lenne az Sakamoto-sama?

- Az esküvővel kapcsolatban van még néhány részlet…

- Ah, az esküvő… - maga is meglepődött, de ösztönösem Emara nézett. A lány szemében viszont csak elfojtott dühöt látott.

Ema eddig bírta. Tenyérrel az asztalra csap miközben feláll. Mindenki döbbenten figyeli.

- Nem engedhetem! Ez az esküvő nem valósulhat meg! – a meglepetést csak tovább fokozza

- Ema-chan…

- Ema, lányom, mi ütött beléd? Azonnal ülj vissza!

- Nem hagyom, hogy Misa akarata ellenére házasodjon!

- Na de lányom! Ezt nem te döntöd el!

- Nem mehet hozzá – szorítja ökölbe kezeit – Nem szereti! Mást szeret! – mindenki teljesen ledöbben. Ema nem csak Misara gondolt, mikor ezeket a szavakat kimondta, hanem Sesshoumarura is. Hisz számára nyilvánvaló, hogy ezek rá is igazak.

- Ema-chan! – Misa kezét a szájához kapja, nem akart ekkora katasztrófát.

Sesshoumaru leplezve meglepettségét, érdeklődve figyeli az eseményeket. Ő maga is beszélni akart Sakamotoval, hogy valamiképp megegyezzenek egy-két változtatásban. De közel se ilyen drámai megoldással tervezte.

- Misa! Igaz ez?

- Igen. Kérlek, bocsáss meg!

- Erről majd később elszámolok veled! – most kisebbik lányához fordul- Ema. Mégis hogy gondoltad te ezt? Egy sok éves megállapodást nem lehet csak úgy felbontani? Vita lezárva! Az esküvő meg lesz tartva.

- Az egyezségben az is benne van, hogy Misat kell feleségül adnod? – szeme sarkából közben Sesshoumarut figyelte, egy kis támogatást várva tőle.

- Akkor cserélhetsz is vele – Sakamotonak elfogyott a türelme.

- Én… én… igen! – egyenesen Sesshoumarura néz, akinek arcáról egy pillanatnyi döbbeneten kívül semmit nem tud leolvasni. Még csak rá se néz. Ez eléggé elbizonytalanítja. _„Talán tévedtem vele kapcsolatban?"_

- Mit mondasz? Bevállalod az esküvőt, hogy Misat szabadítsd? ne légy bolond! Előbb-utóbb úgyis hozzá kell mennie valakihez. Vagy azt hiszed, akkor hozzámehet ehhez a Takemaruhoz? Ne nevettessetek!

- És te, Sesshoumaru! Téged ennyire hidegen hagy? – Ema türelmetlenül kérdőre vonja – A menyasszony neked csak egy tárgy?

- Elfelejted, hogy mindenkit köt az egyezség! – vágja hozzá hidegen egy dühös tekintet kíséretében. Bár azt senki nem tudta, hogy ő is valamelyest felrúgni készült ezt az alkut.

- Na, akkor ezt meg is beszéltük – zárná le Sakamoto a témát.

- Na de apám…

- Most már elég legyen! Épp elég galibát csináltál már! Misa hozzámegy Sesshoumaruhoz és kész!

Ema mérgében még csap egyet az asztalra és elviharzik a szobája felé. Sűrű elnézések közepette rohan utána Misa.

- Sajnálom ezt a közjátékot. Nem tudom mi ütött belé.

- Nem gond. Úgy látom a testvéréért mindenre képes. – úgy dönt, kicsit hagyja ülepedni a dolgokat, mielőtt lépne.

Ema késő este, mikor már mindenki nyugovóra tért, ő csak hánykolódik.

- Az a pöffeszkedő, egoista „Nagyúr"! Hn! Csak szórakozik velem!

Megragadva köntösét rohamléptekkel közelít Sesshoumaru szobája felé. Kopogás nélkül beront. Sesshoumaru sem alszik, a csillagokat kémlelve áll az ablaknál. Ema érkezésére még meg sem fordul.

- Nem gondolod, hogy a vacsoránál mondanod kellett volna valamit?

- Nem! Nem az én dolgom! – próbál hűvös maradni

- Már hogyne lenne! A te esküvőd is!

- Nem én döntöttem az esküvőről. Sem a menyasszonyról. De ezt már mondtam párszor.

- Az sem érdekel, hogy szó szerint felajánlottam, hogy a feleséged leszek?

- A megállapodás szerint nem te vagy a menyasszonyom. Fogadd el. – próbál továbbra is hideg maradni, bár kedvére van a gondolat, hogy Ema legyen a társa.

- Jaj, hagyd már ezt az egyezséget. Már vagy ezer éve kötötték! – kel ki magából egy kis túlzással. Annyit sikerült elérni, hogy Sesshoumaru egyenesen a szemébe nézzen, de válasz nem érkezik.

- Ennyi? Neked csak ennyi volt? Jót szórakoztál velem aztán viszed a nővérem? - gyűlnek a könnyek a szemében – Vagy talán már őt is magadba bolondítottad? – Ema már pont előtte áll.

- Hogy?

- Azt hitted csak úgy tűröm, hogy elcsábíts, és mikor megunod, elfelejtjük? – mérgében ad egy pofont Sesshoumarunak, aki meg sem próbálja leplezni meglepettségét – Neked adom a szívem, képes lennék feleségül menni hozzád, te meg itt hagysz egy összetört szívvel mintha mi sem történt volna?

Sesshoumaru a döbbenettől mozdulni sem tud. Korábban egy percig sem hitte, hogy a lányt ennyire felkavarják majd a kettejük közt történtek.

- Tényleg ennyire szörnyű vagyok? – zokog térdre rogyva

- Ostoba! Nincs veled semmi baj!

- Akkor nem értem! – pislog könnyes szemeivel

- Nem is kell. – nyalábolja fel a lányt – Légy az enyém.

- De…

- Légy az enyém. – könnyeit letörli és megcsókolja a lányt.


End file.
